Leo y Aries
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Aries ha estado enamorado de Leo desde hace mucho , pero el no lamira , el corazon de Leo se destroza cuando ve a Lucy y Natsu juntos , pero esa frustraccion se desquitara en la probre Aries , al ver su error ara lo que sea para remediarlo. (Advertencia: Lemon (casi violación)


**_Este es mi primer fic de Fairy tail , Aries y Loke\Leo me encanta esta pareja , pero veo que no hay mucho sobre esto...a si que TA-DA! ,_**

**_me perdonaran si encuentran alguna falta ortagrafica o de gramatica._**

**_Advertencia: Lemon ( pero casi violación) , solo para pervertidos que disfruten de un fic sin limites! XDD_**

**_Lean!_**

* * *

Aries caminaba en un gran prado , llego a su hogar, que era una casita de dos pisos muy bonita , el techo , ventanas y puerta era rosa y las paredes blancas que parecían de lana pero eran tan duras como la roca , flores de muchos colores rodeaban la casa.

La tímida y dulce Aries al entrar a la casita , se sentó en el sofá , con una mirada triste .

-…Leo….-susurro , ella llevaba años enamorada del líder del las puertas del zodiaco , pero Leo no la miraba como ella quería , la miraba como una hermanita menor.

¿Por qué no la cortejaba y la trataba como las demás mujeres?

Peor aún , el estaba obsesionado en conquistar a su ama , Lucy , pero Aries sabía bien que el corazón de su ama pertenecía al Natsu.

Aire negó con la cabeza , estaba cansada de sufrir y rezar para que su depredador la amara.

Mas tarde

La hermosa peli-rosa salió de nuevo a caminar , se alejo bastante de su hogar.

Al caminar , se encontró con aquella persona que siempre habia esperado.

Leo.

-. L-Leo?...- sin embargo , Leo estaba con una mirada de tristeza y molestia , sentado en el pasto , apretando el puño

-…Aries….-el la miro.

El espíritu del carnero se sentó junto al del Leon .- … ¿s-sucede algo?…. e-estas molesto, sumimasen….-

-….es solo que….- se mordió el labio inferior recordando una dolorosa escena para el , y es que cuando el abrió su puerta por su propia voluntad para sorprender a su adorada Lucy , esta , estaba abrazándose y besándose con Salamander.

Leo siempre supo que Lucy jamás le correspondería por que estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos por el hijo de Igneel , sin embargo no perdía la esperanza de conquistarla.

El león hecho un gruñido bajo audible que de cierta manera asusto a Aries , pero esta , preocupada por el , decidió no huir.

-… ¿t-te encuentras bien? sumimasen .-

El Leon sentía una frustración todo su cuerpo , sentía que podría hacerle daño a su querida Aries , a quien trataba como a una hermanita menor.-…..vete Aries….no estoy de humor….-

Pero la corderita no accedió .- p-pero , s-se que a-algo te s-sucede , n-no voy a dejarte asi , sumimasen .- decía Aries tímidamente

-…. ¡Vete!...podría hacerte daño en este momento .- advirtió Leo quitándose los lentes , sentía que iba a desquitarse con su querida amiga.

Sin embargo , Aries , pese al temor de que su amado Leo la insultara o peor la golpeara , cosa que es imposible fuera de una pelea por orden su ama , se quedo hay intentando poder valor .

-. N-no , y-yo …n-no te d-dejare s-solo…sumimasen! .- decía tocando su hombro con timidez

El león gruñó y tomo al carnero de la barbilla y la empujo al suelo y de una manera salvaje la beso apasionadamente.

Aries abrió los ojos como plato ante tal acción , un enorme rubor apareció en sus mejillas, ella nunca había sido besada , más bien nunca había dejado que alguien la bese ,pero Leo era el primero.

Leo la besaba desesperadamente , sin embargo , ella empezó a corresponder , las manos del macho empezaron a acariciar sus muslos sin delicadeza , después estas subieron a la parte superior del vestido de lana , y lo bajo bruscamente haciéndola dar un gemidito de miedo , el León no dejo escapar los labios dulces de su presa , y con sus manos acaricio los pechos desnudos de Aries quien gimió ante eso.

Sus gemidos ponían al Leon mas ambiento y deseoso de su carne, el león de aparto de su boca para chupar y lamer los rosados botoncitos de Aries quien gimió .- ¡L-Leo!.-

Aries no podía analizar lo que estaba sucediendo , sin embargo cuando la mano de Leon se metió en su minifalda para acariciar su zona sobre su braga de lana , ella gimió desesperada -. ¡L-Leo! ¿Q-que e-estas? ahh!.-

El león acaricio su zona haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda y se aferrara a el gimiendo su nombre , Leo con su mano libre , abrió su chaleco y camisa dejando ver su pecho y torso bien tallado y con músculos.

Los labios de Aries fueron apresados de nuevo por los hambrientos labios de Leo , su lengua recorría toda parte de la cabida bucal de Aries.

Leo le quito las braras de una manera fuerte casi rompiéndoselas haciéndola asustar y dar un grito, este se abrió el cierre y se quito el cinturón , se bajo los boxers mostrando su miembro grande , viril y totalmente erecto.

Aries miro con fuerte sonrojo y timidez la zona masculina de su amado , Leo le abrió las piernas fuertemente. -. E-espe- ella intento detenerlo pues ella creía que aun no estaba preparada para eso y mas cuando esa cosa era grande ,creía que era demasiado para ella.

Pero no pudo decir nada mas cuando Leo empujo su miembro dentro de su húmeda cavidad femenina.- AHH!.- Aries dio un grito de dolor y placer.

Leo dio un gemido audible y empezó a mover sus caderas de manera fuerte sin consideración de que era la primera vez de Aries.

L-Leo!.- los gemidos de Aries fueron constantes , una pequeña lagrimita se derramo de sus ojos , pero Leo la lamio seductoramente , el Leon estaba en celo y ella no podría escapar de sus garras.

-.A-Aries ..- gimió Leo a su oído embistiéndola fuertemente cuando ella empezó a mover sus caderas de placer cuando el dolor se esfumo ella estaba correspondiendo.

-.L-Leo , Leo!.- Leo tomo las piernas de Aries , una la coloco en su brazo y la otra en su hombro y asi la penetración mucho mas profunda haciendo gritar a Aries de placer.

Para Aries ,Tener a aquel invasor dentro de ella moviéndose de manera fiera , saliendo y entrando , le provocaba un placer que jamás había experimentado. .

Leo se sentía demasiado bien , jamás se había sentido tan bien con una mujer , sea espíritu o humana , su cuerpo recibía un placer inimaginable con Aries , no podía detenerse , era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás .

Los movimientos se volvieron mas fieros , ambos espíritus se retorcían de placer .

Cuando llegaron al climax , Leo alzo su cabeza hacia atrás emitiendo un fuerte rugido-gemido viniéndose dentro de ella , Aries arqueo su espalda y con sus manos arranco el pasto que estaba debajo de ella gritando , se estremeció al sentir esa cálida semilla derramarse en su interior.

-…ah..ha..ha…- jadeaban los dos mirándose , sus caras totalmente rojas y sudorosas .

Leo salió de Aries dándose cuenta de lo que ha hecho .-…A-Aries….yo…-

Aries se cómodo su vestido de lana cubriendo las partes más importantes y derramo unas lagrimas de vergüenza por su estado actual. Leo se sintió como un canalla aprovechado.

Sus bragas estaban hecho un desastre por lo que ni si quiera se atrevió a ponérselas y peor delante de Leo.

Aries salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡ARIES! .-  
Leo intento ir tras ella , pero viendo su propio aspecto , se arreglo temiendo que Lucy lo invocara estando de esa manera totalmente desvergonzado y todos lo vieran asi , pensarán lo peor de el , Leo miro a sus pies y vio la braguita media destrozada de la chica carnero y la tomo. -. ¡Tengo que encontrar a Aries!.-

Pero para su mala suerte , fue invocado -. ¡Maldición!.- mascullo enojado

* * *

Aries llego a su casa y se encerró con seguro , ella se arrimo a la puerta respirando agitadamente , aun sentía un leve dolor en su entrepierna , pero solo era un malestar , sin embargo eso le hizo recordar lo que Leo le hizo y se sonrojo mucho.

-…d-debo asearme para cuando Lucy-san me llame… n-no me encuentre asi….- ella subió a su baño , se ducho y se cambio

Leo termino lo la pelea que se le impuso para proteger a Lucy , lo antes posible para ir en busca de Aries.

A pesar de que estaba algo sucio , corrió rapido hasta la casita de Aries , este toco y toco , pero nadie le atendió , se metió por la ventana , la busco , pero no , nada.

-. ¿Dónde se fue?...-

* * *

El espíritu del carnero estaba con Acuarios , Lira y Virgo , esta les contó lo sucedido , Lira estaba rojísima , no se lo podía creer , Acuarios estaba asombrada pero molesta , Virgo estaba con su cara de siempre.

-. Cuando venga ese bastardo le arrancare los hu- amenazaba Acuarios pero Aries la detuvo sabiendo lo que iba a decir .- A-Acuarius-san n- no! .-

-. Es cierto , Acuarius-san ,Aries-san tiene razón , después , ¿como Nii-sama va a Satisfacer a Aries-san?.- pregunto virgo.

Aries se puso rojísima al igual que lira.- V-VIRGO-SAN!.- reclamo muy roja Aries

-. Aries!.- las cuatro females escucharon la voz del líder , quien venia corriendo y se detuvo .- Aries , tenemos que hablar!.- pidió Leo

Aries volteo el rostro muy sonrojada.

-. TUUUU BASTARDO , ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA VIOLAR A ARIES?!.- reclamo Acuarius cabreada.

Leo la miro enojado .- no es asi! .-

-. Aries por favor , tenemos que hablar…-

Aries tenia demasiada vergüenza como para decir algo.-. Nii-san creo que se paso un poco , quizás haberle coqueteado hubiese sido suficiente .- adirio virgo.

Leo no aguanto , en un rapido movimiento cargo a Aries en peso y se la llevo corriendo .- L-LEO!.- reclamo Acuarius .- l-la s-secuestro!.- termino Lira.

Virgo los miro y dijo .- espero que no la viole de nuevo .-

* * *

Leo llego a un lugar apartado y bajo a Aries .- lo lamento…pero tuve que hacer eso….-

Aries asintio .- y-yo…..-

Leo respiro ondo .- lo que hice estuvo mal , yo estaba mal , reaccione de una manera en la que jamás había actuado ,te hice algo que no querías….pero yo….realmente te quiero y no soportaría que me odiaras…..por eso…perdóname…estoy arrepentido...-

Aries lo miro y bajo la mirada.-…e-eso quiere decir….que … ¿no significa nada para ti?...-

Leo la miro y negó .- ¡No! Claro que significa mucho para mi!...pero pensé que tú me odiarías por lo que te hice….-Leo la miro con triztesa

Aries negó sonrojada.- yo nunca te odiaría….solo que estaba triste….porque creía que lo hiciste solo por lo que sucedió con Lucy-san… sentía que mi virginidad fue tomada en vano….- ella sollozo.

Leo la abrazo .- no!...al principio no se qué impulso a hacerte mía….pero….en el acto…yo sentía que eras especial… sentía que mi corazón se llenaba por el vacio que me provoco lucy…por eso no quería dejarte….siempre has sido única…por eso jamás te trate como a todas…. Te amo….por Lucy jamás me di cuenta de eso…pero…ahora lo se bien….-

Aries abrió los ojos sonrojada y derramo unas lagrimas .- y-yo…s-siempre t-te eh amado….s-siempre…-

-….Aries…- Leo la miro con dulzura acariciando el nievo rostro de su presa

-…Leo…- Aries sonrió de manera hermosa a su depredador.

Sus labios se unieron….esta vez….con sus sentimientos aclarados y correspondidos…

* * *

**_COMENTEN SI LES GUSTO!_**

**_Review review!_**


End file.
